


@flashthompson has posted

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash isn’t a jerk, Gay Flash, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, bi peter, but his parents are, i don’t no how to actually tag so enjoy, no beta we die like tony stark, no civil war because i say so, oh my that actually hurt me i’m so sorry, spider man!, tell me some suggestions people, twitter thread, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Flash has always known he was gay. It just so happens that his parents are extremely homophobic and want to have nothing to do with anything gay. And that just so happens to include Peter Parker, Flash’s own gay awakening and current crush.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	@flashthompson has posted

Flash has always known he was gay. He never really had any interests in any females, and his gay awakening was his middle school friend Peter Parker.

And also his current crush. Has been since that day in middle school when Peter smiled down at Flash with that beautiful smile and the sun glowing behind him.

But his parents were very homophobic. The two of them were very successful business people. They both owned and are in charge of the famous Thompson Clothing Company. They have never employed anyone in the LGBTQ+ community, and if someone was suspected or seemed to be a part of it, they were immediately fired. 

So naturally, Flash had to grow up with a lot of homophobia at home.

The two of them would always talk bad over dinner and would donate to anti-LGTBQ+ organizations. Flash hated it. 

Due to this, everyone assumed that Flash was homophobic, which is very far from the truth. It hurt a lot of Flash. He just wants to be free and out to everyone. He wants to tell everyone that he isn’t a homophobic little shit and that he was gay.

But he couldn’t. 

It was just a regular day for Flash. He was just talking to his best friend Peter at the front doors of the school when he saw his father storm up to him. Peter sent him a worried look, but Flash just shrugged. The man grips Flash’s wrist hard and Flash has to suppress a whimper to not alarm Peter.

Flash lets himself get taken to the car. He’s sitting when his father speaks.

“I don’t want you to be around him

ever again. He’s a part of the sinners. I don’t want him to taint you.” Flash opens his mouth to protest, but immediately shuts it when he sees his father’s enraged glare. Flash nods.

Scared for his life, he runs straight to Peter when they enter the building the next day. “Peter!” Flash yells. Peter turns to smile at Flash but immediately widens his eyes at his friend’s panicked expression. 

“Flash?” Flash puts both of his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “I don’t think I’m allowed to talk to you anymore. My parents are telling me not to.” Peter ohs before giving Flash a small smile. “That really sucks man, but it’s not like they can stop you from talking to me at school. It’s not like they’re here.” 

Flash hums. “True.”

It was not true.

His parents had somehow gotten the principal to share the video cameras 24/7. And naturally, his father saw that Flash hadn’t stopped talking to Peter. 

“What did I tell you!” He yells at Flash. Flash was shaking with his back against a wall. “Get away from that boy or I’ll take you out of that school.” Flash nods frantically before running out the door when his father backs away. 

Flash runs up to his room but is stopped by his mother. “You ungrateful brat! We give you everything you want and you disobey the one thing we want back from you?!” Tears well up in Flash’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

The house is full of screaming that day.

The next day, Flash passes by Peter. He subtly kicks Peter’s heel. Peter turns to say hi but Flash frantically points at the cameras with his eyes. 

Peter deflates and watches as Flash walks away to his locker. He stares confused before sparing a quick glance at the camera. It was red. 

—

From that day on, Flash and Peter stopped talking. Flash would always turn away when Peter was even remotely close to him. Peter would retreat to Ned whenever that happened. Flash watches him retreat with guilt filled eyes before walking back home.

Ned turns back to see Flash’s retreating figure and turns to question Peter. “What happened?” Peter shrugs. “I don’t really know. He hasn’t told me anything. That last thing he did before completely ignoring me was point subtly at a camera. I feel like something’s wrong but I don’t really know what.” 

Ned hums. “Well, don’t think about it too much. We can figure it out together.” Peter and Ned fistbump before walking their separate ways home. 

From there, they enter highschool. Flash is still ignoring Peter and even got himself some new friends. Peter notices that all of them are from influential families. 

Not only did they enter highschool though, Peter also got bit by a radioactive spider that gave him superpowers. Peter then becomes Spider Man. He fights in a few fights and even acts as a backup for if the Avengers started fighting in Germany, which they didn’t do, thankfully.

Thanks to Tony and his revised version of the Accords, Peter would reveal his identity when he was old enough. And that day was nearing.

They were now in their senior year of highschool. Flash and Peter’s relationship was nonexistent at this point. The two shared glances in passing, and sometimes they would find themselves as partners in projects. But the teachers would immediately separate them the next day. 

Peter was confused but Flash knew better. He knows his father is still watching. 

Flash sighs as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He was currently at a random park bench, just chilling for a bit under a tree’s shade.His parents aren’t usually home all the time so staying out for a bit wouldn’t hurt. 

He logs onto his spam account on Twitter, one that no one knows about, and smiles. How his dad doesn’t know about it boggles him, but he tries to not ponder on that too much.

He scrolls aimlessly, liking and retweeting a few posts relating to many things such as Spider-Man to funny memes. He chuckles to himself at a particular tweet he could relate to before a rustling sound startles him. He looks up at the leaves before a person clad in a red and blue suit falls through the leaves with a cat in his hands. 

It was Spider-Man.

He somehow lands on his feet and he walks in another location. Flash shrugs. Sure, he’s a big fan of Spider-Man but he’s busy anyways. Flash hums to himself and turns back to his phone to start scrolling again. In his peripheral vision, he notices a pair of feet approaching him.

He looks up and sees Spider-Man with no cat. Flash waves awkwardly. “H-Hi.” He tilts his head at Flash’s stutter and Flash curses himself out. Flash extends a hand out. “I-I’m Flash. The one you stole a car from.” Spider-Man brings a hand up to where his mouth should be and gasps.

“I’m so sorry about that! I’ll pay you back for it. I promise!” Flash blinks. Why does that voice sound so much like Peter’s. Flash notices he wasn’t answering and he flushes a pink. He starts waving his hands in front of Spider-Man. 

“Don’t worry about it. My parents are rich, they didn’t even notice.” Flash scoffs internally. They did notice. And he hadn’t left their presence that day until he was yelled at for a while. Spider-Man chuckles confused. 

“Are you sure? That car seemed like a lot.” Flash shrugs. “Doesn’t really matter.” The two stay there in silence. Flash turns to say something to Spider-Man, but Spider-Man’s watch beeps. He curses.

“Nice to see you again Flash! Talk to you again!” And he webs away. Flash sighs and sits there before turning his phone back on and returning to the aimless scroll.

—

The next few weeks were like that. Flash would stay on that same bench and Spider-Man would show up. The two would usually sit in silence, waiting for the watch to go off again, but some days they had actual conversations. Today, that was one of those days 

“And that’s the story of how my aunt burnt down the whole kitchen and somehow kept my uncle out of harm, even though he was passed out on the kitchen floor.” Flash snorts and the two laugh together. As they settle down Flash turns his attention to the clouds forming in the sky

“I wish I could feel that way with my family.” It stays quiet. “Why do you say that?” Spider-Man asks. Flash shrugs. “My family isn’t really the best at the whole ‘Family’ thing.” Spider-Man hums in confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Flash turns to Spider-Man. “I’ll tell you another time yeah?” He turns back, missing the way Spider-Man watches him in worry. It’s quiet again before Spider-Man speaks.

“You know when I first met you at this bench, I thought you’d be some brat.” Flash turns his head so fast that he might’ve gotten whiplash. Spider-Man panics and waves his hand frantically in front of Flash. “It’s just that Peter describes you differently than how you are right now.” Flash’s mouth drops open.

“He actually has an internship!” Spider-Man’s eyes squint at Flash. “Did you not believe him?” Flash shakes his head furiously. “Somewhat, he never brought in any physical proof but I knew he wasn’t the type to lie.” Spider-Man sits back at the answer. 

It’s quiet again.

“Peter told me before that you both used to be really great friends.” Flash’s face burns a light pink. “Yeah we were.” Flash turns back to Spider-Man. “Stuff happened in my family and my dad got mad at me for being around him.”

Flash could feel the confusion radiating off of Spider-Man. “Like what?” Flash opens his mouth to explain but Spider-Man’s watch beeps. Flash makes eye contact with Spider-Man before reaching into his bag to get a piece of paper and a pen. He writes his spam account quickly and passes it to Spider-Man.

“I rant about it a lot in my earlier tweets. You just need to ignore all the gay panic tweets I make.” Spider-Man’s eyes widen, so much so that Flash wishes he could see Spider-Man’s face. 

“Mood.” Is all Spider-Man says before taking the username, saluting Flash, and webbing away.

—

  
  


Flash didn’t get the confirmation that Spider-Man read the earlier tweets until a week after he gave him the user. 

He’s just sitting, typing on his phone when Spider-Man plops onto the bench. It strays quiet minus the occasional click of Flash’s nails on his phone screen. 

“So, your dad.” Flash freezes before nodding. “Yeah, like I said, not the best relationship.” Spider-Man nods. As the two sit in a comfortable silence, Flash thinks back to what he wrote back then. 

He remembers him in his bedroom, eyes puffy from crying. The house was quiet, his parents weren’t home. 

Flash didn’t even know why they were yelling that day. It all went by too quickly, starting with Flash in the living and ending with him in his bedroom. He rubs his eyes as if it were to lessen the puffiness before pausing. He just had the best idea.

So he made his spam Twitter, his first few posts ever were about his parents. It was how they left him at home for long periods of time only to come back and yell at either him for being a disappointment and not living up to the name or at each other for reasons he didn’t know. It was also about the homophobic behavior that they had and how they had forced him to repress his own feelings. 

Flash shudders at the memories. Spider-Man puts a hand on Flash’s shoulder. Flash looks up at Spider-Man in surprise. “We can always start a case against them you know?” Flash scoffs. 

“They’re a part of the list of the richest and most successful people in America. I don’t think you can get rid of them that easily.” It was Spider-Man’s turn to scoff.

“Yeah and you forget that I have Tony Stark, the literal top billionaire as a friend. We can totally take them down.” Flash furrows his eyebrows. “But why would

you even do that for me? You don’t even know me well.” Spider-Man pauses before answering.

“Well, it’s true we haven’t known each other for long. But we’ve come far and you clearly trust me enough because you did share your spam. And you’re also the first person who genuinely likes to talk to me because of my personality and not because I’m Spider-Man. Let us handle it. Plus, wouldn’t you like to talk to Peter again.” 

Flash squints at Spider-Man. “Did I mention not being able to talk to Peter in the tweets?” Spider-Man shakes his head. “No, but it’s not that hard to piece together.” Flash ohs.

“So what do you say Flash?” Flash turns to Spider-Man with a smirk.

—

Ok, Flash did not mean to stare. He really didn’t. But how could he not when a whole Peter was in front of him. He rips his eyes away from Peter’s butt, the very thing he was staring at, to look away and pretend he wasn’t just staring. He makes eye contact with MJ briefly and by her smirk, she knew. 

Flash flushed and looked down at his assignment. The rest of the day continued on, Flash desperately trying to not get caught staring. 

At the end of the day, Flash was more than happy to leave. He waves his ‘friends’ away and walks back to the familiar park bench. He sits down and fiddles around with his phone before the familiar sound of rustling overhead was heard. He looks up just in time to see Spider-Man come through the leaves and onto the bench.

“Hey.” Flash snorts. “Typical.” The two break out into conversation easily and effortlessly. Flash was in the middle of telling a story when Spider-Man’s watch beeps again. Flash nods at Spider-Man as he watches him stand up. Spider-Man gives him a little salute before turning around and walking away.

And god damn. 

Flash blinks before turning a light shade of pink. That suit did favors to his butt. Flash made a move to stand before he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Peter and him practically have the same ass.” Flash mutters just as Spider-Man disappears at the corner. Flash stops. 

“Holy shit.” Flash flops onto the bench.

It all makes sense. All the random bruises on Peter’s knuckles. Him leaving in the middle of class and sometimes not showing up to school at all. Him being so jumpy and somehow alert of everything. The stuff that happened at D.C. His sudden muscle gain.

Flash’s eyes widen and he immediately grabs for his phone. He quickly presses the blue button and types in a small “some days, i’m reminded how gay i am. that day was today” before posting. 

Flash leans into the bench back and sighs. 

Wow.

—

Flash was at home when he got an unexpected call from his dad. Flash purses his lips, stopping the game he was playing before answering. Before he can even say a simple “Yes?”, his dad interrupts him.

_ What the fuck. _

Flash flinches at the harsh tone.

_ I thought I raised you better than this. _

Flash furrows his eyes in confusion. What happened?

_ What do you mean father? _

_ Your latest tweet! Are you trying to end the company? _

_ What? _

_ Don’t play dumb with me! Gay? Really?  _

Flash’s heart stops. Oh no practically became his new mantra. 

_ I-I’m sorry. _

_ Sorry doesn’t cut it! You’re going to ruin our company with your disease. All we’ve done is care for you, love you, and give you a roof above your head and this is how you repay us! You know what! Get out of my damn house. I better not see you or any of your belongings when we get back. If we do, there will be major consequences.  _

With a click, he hangs up. Flash, in shock, leaves the phone up to his ear. He drops it and it lands with a loud clang on the floor. He buries his face in his hands and deeply exhales. 

His phone starts to ring and he looks down to see the names of his ‘friends’. He scoffs and waits out the ringing.

After it stopped, he crouches down to reach for his phone. Another number pops up and he quickly presses the decline button before even looking at the caller receipt. 

He unlocks his phone and clicks onto Twitter. He groans when he sees that what he posted earlier was not on his spam, but on his main account. The one that only held updates on his parent’s company. 

He scrolls through the replies.

**ma’am wtf** @theteaisboiling

replying to @flashthompson

holy shit,,, the son of one of THE most homophobic companies IS gay, the greatest no u card

**the milkman** @ohthatshityummy

replying to @flashthompson

i don’t think he meant to post that here, do you think he’s fine?

**just a bystander bitch** @nonamee

replying to @flashthompson

i just watched his parents storm out of a conference they were at and they were p i s s e d

**all lives matter** @redwhiteandblue

replying to @flashthompson

His parents are very rich, they’ll be able to pay for his conversion therapy

|

**succulents !** @thegreenwitch

get out of here boomer

**Beter Barker** @peterbparker

shit flash ?

|

**Not your MJ** @mjisnthere

you better answer our text messages flash

**BiderMan** @therealspidey

flash, i’m coming over rn

As he finishes reading Spider-Man’s comment, there’s fast knocking on Flash’s window. He whips his face over quickly and sees Spider-Man. A relieved smile stretches across his face as he rubs across. He opens the window quickly and Spider-Man leaps in. He turns back to close the window before looking back at Flash and throwing his arms open. 

Flash falls into Spider-Man’s open arms and sinks in. The two stay in the embrace but break away when Flash’s phone starts to ring. Flash groans and pulls away, pulling out his phone only to see a random number. 

Flash goes to decline it but is immediately stopped by Spider-Man. “Don’t. That’s Tony’s personal number.” Flash whips his head to face Spider-Man’s face. “What?” Spider-Man laughs at Flash’s face. Flash doesn’t make a move to respond so Spider-Man presses the answer button for him. 

“Finally. You ok kid?” Flash shrieks and tosses his phone to Spider-Man. He laughs before answering. Flash blanks out as he watches the two interact. He doesn’t even realize that they finished talking before a red clad hand is waving frantically around his face. 

“Yes?” Flash says. Spider-Man scoffs. “Dude, you blanked out for a while on me.” Flash flushes and mutters a quick sorry. The two just stand there before Spider-Man clears his throat. 

“Anyways, Tony is offering to house you at the compound until you can get your own house and job. For now though, you probably need help packing so I’ll be here with you until the other Avengers show up.” Flash nods and turns around. “Ok, thanks Peter.” Flash immediately freezes up. He turns around and sees Spider-Man frozen.

“Um, pretend I didn’t say that.” And Flash makes a move to turn but Spider-Man stops him. Flash looks at him just as the mask starts to move up his face. Flash can only stare as Peter’s face is slowly revealed. 

“Damn, I thought I could hide it better.” Flash snorts before slowly lowering his head until it was on Peter’s chest. Peter raises his arms and hugs Flash. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you in like, 4 years.” Peter scoffs. “I used to be really hurt but I understand why now. You’re going to have to make it up for me though by talking to me a ton.” Flash chuckles. “Of course.” 

The two detach and start working on clearing out Flash’s room. They were in the middle of clearing out his closet when Peter turned to Flash. 

“So I know your parents wanted to keep you away from me, but exactly why? You never really specified in those tweets.” Flash sighs before sitting down. Peter follows. 

“Well, he told me that he didn’t want you to infect me with your gay. Kind of funny because I found out I was gay beforehand.” Peter raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? Who was your gay awakening?” Flash flushes a deep red before muttering a soft “You”. Due to Peter’s enhanced hearing, he heard what Flash said.

“Wait what.” Flash nods. “Yeah, I kind of had this big crush on you around that time.” Flash doesn’t need to turn to Peter to know Peter was inching slowly towards him. “Oh? And what about now.” Flash didn’t know it was possible but he flushed an even darker red. 

He meets Peter’s eyes and sees that Peter wasn’t faring any better. His face was also a red shade and his eyes were wide with anticipation. Flash licks his lips nervously before nodding. “Yeah, kind of hard to not have a crush on you with how pretty you are.” Peter chuckles at Flash.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to not have a crush on my own bi awakening.” Flash’s eyes widen. “Wha-.” But Peter’s face was close to his. 

Oh what was that on his lips.

Oh, they’re kissing. 

_ Oh, they’re kissing. _

Flash squeaks and quickly pulls away, burying his face in his hands. He shoves his head under Peter’s chin and his face darkens when he hears Peter laugh. 

Before long, Flash is also joining his laughter. As they slowly stop, they realize that their faces were close again. Flash smiles and lets his eyes drift down to stare at Peter’s lips. 

“Do you want to know how I knew you were Spider-Man?” Peter’s lips quirk up and he hums. Flash smirks before backing away to watch Peter’s face. “Well the two of you had the same looking ass.” Peter flushes and Flash finds it so cute, he leans in to steal a few more kisses.

When the Avengers arrive, they are met with two laughing boys sitting by the door of the closet, both faces a pink. 

—

Later on, Flash takes to Twitter again to post a series of tweets about the situation. His parents get brought into court where they face charges and several years in prison.. Flash and Peter graduate and the two kiss on the school stage, the school cheering along.

Flash finally gets introduced to Ned and MJ (MJ punches Flash in the gut because he ignored their texts), and he now joins them at the tower watching random movies and making lego structures. 

Life wasn’t always happy though. There were times Flash would revert back to the times he didn’t talk to anyone and Peter will get hurt really badly due to his night time activities, but the two could never trade it for anything in the world. 

Flash became CEO of his own clothing company. He donates almost 50% of his earnings to LGBTQ+ organizations, as well to Abuse Victims (of all kinds), Disabled People, and to the people who can’t support themselves due to lack of money. He, along with Peter, also become big LGBTQ+ icons.

When the two pass away due to old age, Flash right after Peter by only a month, the two get buried right next to each other. The two graves sit next to each other, surrounded by their closest friends and the Avengers. And life moves on. 

—

**I’m gay and you can’t do anything about it** @flashthompson

So I did not think I would come out like this, or come out to the public in general. But yes, I am gay and I am very proud of it. Years ago, my parents told me to stop hanging around one of my best friends. Their reasoning was that I would become gay because of them.

|

**I’m gay and you can’t do anything about it** @flashthompson

Funny they said that because he was the reason I knew I was gay. To my mother and father, I hope the world finds out how much you neglected me at home and how you were so desperate to keep me away from him that you paid for access to the school cameras. 

|

**I’m gay and you can’t do anything about it** @flashthompson

Also for the record, I’ve already cleared out my room like you asked Father. Don’t worry about seeing me because I’m already out of there. Love you not and see you never. Hope you get what you deserve.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so my school is going to start soon, so im currently working in writing as much as possible so i can continue to post even during school. so maybe don’t expect anything next week and possibly the week after. i’ll be going into full writer mode hehe.
> 
> anyways, as you can see, i’m finally posting something that ISNT bnha. wow! amazing! lol, this idea just struck me so i wanted to write it as soon as possible. 
> 
> also history can shove it. i hate school being so close :(
> 
> everyone ! stay safe and until next time !
> 
> xoxo


End file.
